


[Podfic] Flower Talk

by Djapchan



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Mythology References, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: KoboldKing's summary:On an island at the edge of the world, Maui finds a flower with the power to save all mankind. Taking it is the obvious course of action--nothing bad has ever come from stealing a powerful mystical artifact before, right?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Flower Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637963) by [KoboldKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoboldKing/pseuds/KoboldKing). 



Listen to the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17J4ZWwgXQsTRtHEhByJqIIQLtdyCed0p/view?usp=sharing)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/25t82bkq7jci7nx/Vaiana_Flower_Talk.mp3/file)

Music:  
"[The Lonely Smurfer](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Johnny_Hawaii/Bad_Panda_61/The_Lonely_Smurfer)" by [Johnny Hawaii](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Johnny_Hawaii)  
From the [Freemusicarchive](https://freemusicarchive.org/static)  
[CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)

This podfic was recorded for the PODFIC BUT MAKE IT ABOUT MUSICALS Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.

Thanks to KoboldKing for allowing me to record and share this Moana story.


End file.
